Twilight does Enchanted
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: The town of Forks passed a new law requiring that in order to graduate, you have to be in or be a helper of a play that will be chosen by the newly appointed state drama teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephanie Meyers or the new Disney movie Enchanted.

Play

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Wake up Bella! Today is going to be SO EXCITING!" I moaned pitifully. Why did Alice have to come and wake me up, at 7:00 no less….wait, 7:00?! I am going to be late for school!

"Ahh! Its 7:00! I'm going to be late!" I quickly dressed and rushed down the stairs. Charlie was already at work at the police station and to my relief, I saw my perfect Greek-god like boyfriend, Edward. With him were Rosalie, Emmett, and…Jasper?! Why were they all here?

"Um, why are you all here? Not that I have any problems with that but this is quite unusual." Edward laughed, a beautifully musically sound, I could just listen to it all day. He smirked and ran up and hugged me.

"Ask Alice, she just told us something was going on at school today and she wants us all to accompany you to school today. I don't know what as she is blocking her mind from me by repeatedly singing the most annoying songs possible repeatedly in her head. Right now it's 'I know a Song that gets on everybody's nerves'. It truly is beginning to get on my nerves."

"Well then," Alice replied, "you should stay out of my head and find out what it is along with everyone else. It's not like I force you to be looking in my head." Edward sighed and just hugged Bella tighter.

"Fine, let's just go to school and see what is so amazing." In a matter of seconds, we were out the door and in the car. I will never get used to vampire speed; I can't wait until I can actually become a vampire in a few months and be equal to them. When me and Edward get married….just thinking about it gives me chills of joy!" Edward smirked again, (oh how I love that smile!) and asked if it was the wedding again. I smiled and nodded. Darn vampire hearing, they could all hear how my heart raced when I looked at him.

We pulled into the parking lot a couple minutes before school started. With their speedy and dangerous driving (dangerous to me anyway! The vampires are impenetrable.) we got their early. The bell rang and we headed into our first class of homeroom. The teacher smiled at us and I got a little nervous. Nothing good ever came when she smiled, the prune. I heard Edward gasp beside me and I mentally braced myself for the bad news.

"Class, our district has recently passed a new law that revises the requirements to graduate. We aren't getting enough of the arts so they added a required dramatic performance to be performed in order to graduate. So if you don't do it, be prepared to stay in High School until you do." Almost the whole class groaned. Why did they need to do a play? A couple of people were happy, like Alice. Edward groaned and sighed.

"I should have known it would be something like this. Alice getting excited should have given it away. A play, she loves shopping, dress up, and fashion shows so a play would be right up her alley. I just wonder how long she knew this in advance."

"Quite a while Eddie-Poo, I saw it coming a week ago so I already got the supplies all ready for my role."

"Stop calling me Eddie-Poo and you do know that is cheating right? Knowing what you're going to be, so unfair." Edward pretended to be hurt but they could all see his faint smile, even Bella, who had gotten quite good at reading people's emotions living with vampires who are a lot more unpredictable than people.

"Okay class, we are going to an assembly now which will provide more information and introduce our new Drama teacher." The class filed out of the room and followed other people who were just leaving to the assembly in the gym as that was the only place big enough to hold the entire school. They sat down and out came a pretty looking lady that looked in her 20 or 30s. She had on a strapless red dress and big hoops hung from her ears. She had blue eyes and tightly manicured hands.

"Hello, I am your new Drama teacher hired by your district. My name is Mrs. Crystal and we are going to have so much fun doing this play! I have got it chosen but you will not know what it is until a week after auditions which are today. Auditions are mandatory and if your parents don't know about it, make sure to call home. Thank you and I just know we are going to like each other." She lets out a girly giggle and sits down. The assembly continued but I noticed Edward still staring at Mrs. Crystal and I grew worried. What was going on?

Chapter 2: La Push Visitors and auditions

Apparently the parents knew about this whole play deal. The school had sent emails and letters stating the new graduation law and calling home was just a reminder that the auditions were today. Why didn't Charlie tell me? I bet he didn't even open the letter, he sounded really surprised when I called stating I had mandatory auditions for a school play. But he was okay with it; he really is a great dad. Carlisle and Esme knew about it and were obviously fine with their kids to stay after school. I feel sorry for those people whose parents didn't know or had something planned. Who wants to stay after-school for play auditions outside of Alice and the drama kids? I mean seriously, this is the city of Forks with a population of only a couple hundred people. We aren't doing a Broadway musical. But knowing Alice, she is going to treat this like a world famous 5 star play; she enjoys this stuff too much. I hope I can get a minor role where I don't have to say too much, preferably nothing at all. Knowing me, I will trip, mess something up, or have an unfortunate accident resulting in me going to the emergency room, again. The doctors and nurses there are sure getting to know me real well what with the number of times I have to go there. I must be the most cursed-luck person in the world, probably why I was given the most perfect guy in the entire universe.

Suddenly everyone hears the honk of a school bus and people coming out. We all rushed out to see what was going on. A bunch of brown-skinned Indians got off the bus. Everyone was surprised, why were the La Push kids here? Edward whispered furiously to Alice and she was shaking her head and mouthing 'I didn't know'. If she didn't know that means the...the werewolves are here! In answer to my clever deduction, the La Push werewolves got off the bus. I recognized Sam, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jarred, Paul, and….Jacob. I hadn't seen Jacob in a while, he was still mad at me for choosing Edward over him. I wish he could understand that while I do love him, Edward is my life, my air, my entire universe. In all likelihood, if I hadn't met Edward, I would more than happily have accepted him. Jacob is beautiful in his own way and his joy is contagious. My own personal sun…how I missed him. Jacob saw me and smiled brightly at me. Apparently I have been forgiven, I am glad because I really missed talking to him. He came over to us and greeted everyone warmly and Edward just politely, which is an improvement on how he normally talks to Edward. Usually they just trade insults and are ready to rip each other apart at a moments notice.

"Oh Bella, how I have missed you! It is really hard not talking to you and I have to see you, even if you're with….him. I can't stay away, it hurts too much. I love you too much and it is painful to see you with the blood-sucker but it makes you happy and that makes me happy even though you aren't with me. I still say I would have been better for you than the leech but I have accepted the inevitable. You will never accept me as anything more than a friend and I'm okay with that. I am glad to have that rather than having nothing. But anyways, how are you doing Bella?" I just stared. I am glad he finally realized that I love Edward more than him and will stop competing with Edward over me but I was confused on why in the world he was here.

"Ummm….why are you here? I mean I am really, really glad to see you. I missed you too. But why are you at our school than down at the La Push reservation?" He grinned and I grinned back. I could never resist his enthusiasm.

"Well, the school board made it a law that all schools within the district have to have students perform in at least 1 play in order to graduate High School and La Push is I guess considered to be part of the district. It had been decided to make the play a co-ed in order to get people to learn about others or something like that and just to make the schools united. Something like that anyways. That is why La Push is doing a play with your school. Your fortune-telling friend obviously must not have seen it due to our strange protection from her visions." Alice huffed and trounced away. Jasper left with her and Rosalie and Emmett just followed. They didn't care all that much for the wolves but at least they aren't fighting with them. Probably more for my benefit than anything else, I don't understand why the wolves and the vampires hate each other so much but whatever. Jacob pulled me and I followed, Edward coming with us as he just hates leaving me alone with a werewolf. Something about temper tantrums and things. A ridiculous fear to be honest, Jacob would never hurt me. Paul I would worry about but Jacob? He would never do anything to hurt me, outside of refusing to talk to me and giving me the cold shoulder which is annoying and makes me feel really guilty. We went to the group of werewolves and they all smiled when they saw me.

"Bella! How good to see you again! You really must come back down to La Push again, just to visit. It feels strange without you there and you are part of the family after all! The boys all miss having you around too; everyone has been mopey without you, especially Jacob." Emily greeted warmly. She reminds me so much of Esme, so very mother-like. I really like her. Sam and the others all hug me, much too tightly, it was hard to breathe, and asked me how I was doing, how was life, was I really marrying the blood-sucker, etc. Jacob gave me a hug afterwards, very cautiously like I would try to run away or something. I wouldn't and if he really wanted too, he could hold me too him and I could never escape, stupid werewolf strength. I couldn't hit him when he was being an idiot or whatever, I would just break my hand like I did when I tried to punch him as hard as I could after that forced kiss. He didn't even feel it! That was annoying and it hurt but it was more annoying than anything else because I am used to broken bones and stuff like that. I have had lots of accidents where I got broken limbs. Again, stupid werewolf strength. Why is every one of them so sexy, strong, hot, and pretty much physically impenetrable except me?! It's not fair; I so can't wait until I join them when I become a vampire. I truly have no idea what is so special about me that just attracts people. I am nothing special compared to them. I am not pretty, not strong, not sexy, not smart, not exciting, not anything. But they all love me. I don't know why they do but I am really glad they do.

Somehow in the midst of all this, I, Edward, the werewolves, and Emily somehow got to the classroom doors. School was still going on so the La Push kids just joined us in class and watched or participated varyingly. Sam and Emily being adults weren't allowed in the school but they waited the rest of the time in the car doing 'stuff'. I did not need to know that but I am envious as I want to do that with Edward but nooooooo, we have to wait until we get married. Of course, his resolve has greatly weakened and I could tell he wants me just as bad as I want him. If I wanted too, I could just ask him and he would probably eagerly accept. The irony of it all is that I now want to wait until we are married while he wants it earlier like I did. We swapped desires apparently and that is ironic that earlier he wanted to only have sex after we married while I wanted it right away and now it swapped with me only wanting it after we get married and him wanting it right away. Jacob can tell what I am thinking and has a sad wistful look mixed with revulsion but he weakly grins at me when I looked at him. Edward also obviously knows too but says nothing and keeps a poker face.

Finally it was near the end of the day and the last class. Edward didn't have this class with me but I knew he would be waiting outside waiting for me too come out. The La Push werewolves joined our class on this one as they could choose to either participate in school activities or just watch. They participated and were naturally good at it. Of course, I suck at it, I really hate P.E., the worst class in the entire world, especially for a person like me who is very clumsy and always falls and trips and has accidents. Too bad it was a requirement. Too be honest, I don't even know why I have to participate and should be required to do it. Everyone knows I suck and am absolutely terrible and they tend to avoid me, all except that annoying Mike Newton anyway, when I play. Mike Newton is the only one who deals with me. Thank goodness he is less annoying now. He finally realized he couldn't have me, it tool FOREVER to sink in but it finally did, and was fine with being just a friend. He is with Jessica Stanley now; they fit well together in my opinion. I think he was almost more stubborn than Jacob was at realizing that I loved Edward and wouldn't accept anybody else. Usually he helps me but as the La Push werewolves were here, he stayed away. I didn't blame him. The werewolves are intimidating and are very menacing and scary. Their super strong, super fast, sexy, strong, short fused people but if you get to know them, they are really nice, even Paul who is a ticking time bomb. Paul is trouble as he is really easy to madden and he turns nasty and violent very, very quickly and at any second ready to transform into his wolf-self. But when he isn't mad, he is quite nice.

Jacob joined my team for tennis in the double-matches against Quil and Embry. Jacob was phenomenal and single-handedly won every game for us. Quil and Embry was the hardest challenge for Jacob but he still won although just barely. Every girl was staring at him admiringly while every boy was just absolutely green with envy. I didn't blame anyone, Jacob is amazing. I had no idea he was so good at sports but then, he was good at everything, just like Edward. Argh, more people who are obscenely and unnaturally good at everything they do. It isn't fair at all really. Oh well, I will get better, eventually. I vaguely wondered who would win in a one-on-one Tennis match, Jacob or Edward. But it could be anything really. They both are amazing. I absentmindedly ran my hand down Jacob and he looked at me questioningly. I blushed and removed my hand. That was a bad Bella, no touching Jacob; he is just a friend, a very hot, sexy, amazing, beautiful…ugh, bad brain. We went over this. I DO NOT love Jacob. I am just FRIENDS with him. Stupid physical attractions, very annoying.

When we got out, Edward was waiting for me at the door like I expected. Jacob grinned and showed him a mental image and then left. Edward looked pained for a second and then the poker face was back. I wonder what Jacob showed him in his mind. While Jacob and Edward are on much better terms, they still love to annoy each other as much as possible. Most likely it was about me or something. If I only could read Edward's mind….

"Bella, it is time to go for auditions," Edward whispered to me and I broke out of the trance I had been in. I nodded and we walked to the dreaded hall of doom to wait in line for auditions.

It took 2 hours just to get to my audition! It was single audition and they had to do every single person! All the Cullens and the La Push werewolves went in before I did but they waited while I did mine. I hope they weren't bored out of their minds. But knowing them, they found some sort of mischief to work on while I waited. I did hear about that kid's locker who had annoyed both the Cullens and the La Push werewolves, I have no idea how, I don't have all the details, but they pranked the kid's locker. I feel slightly sorry for the kid but am mostly laughing my head off at the things they could have done. I was the last audition of the day and auditions would go on for the next few days and in a week or so, the cast list would be up. Alice can't wait but she already knows what she is going to be doing and she refuses to tell anyone what it is. Whenever Edwards tries to peek, she starts singing annoying songs, think annoying things, or show pictures of her and Jasper that Edward so did not want to look at. Jasper always gets amused when Edward starts flipping out and spazzing when he sees them. It is quite funny to watch but I shudder to think of what Jasper and Alice were doing that causes Edward to start spazzing out and having convulsions like he is having a seizure or something. It is even worse with Emmett and Rosalie. It is quite worrying having my vampire boyfriend fall into convulsions at whatever Alice shows him but it is quite funny still. At least he can't die thanks to being a vampire or that he doesn't have to breathe as he sometimes convulses and he doesn't breathe for a worrying amount of time although technically he doesn't ever have to breathe. The other Cullens refuse to tell me how the auditions went although I can guess extremely well as they are good at everything. The werewolves won't tell me either and I am mad as no one is telling me anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Day before Cast list and a Party

I drove over to La Push as fast as I could in my 55 mph truck. Now that Jacob has finally forgiven me, again, I can't wait to go and see how he is doing. I didn't get as much alone time as I wished at school, we did have to do schoolwork. Ugh, how can I do schoolwork when Jacob is next to me? He's just so warm and inviting. I am just so glad he has finally forgiven me, maybe not quite have moved on, but had forgiven me for choosing Edward over him. He gave it his all and now he knows for sure he couldn't have done anything else to make me stay with him. It is painful but at he least he knows it was inevitable. Edward owned my soul since I first laid eyes upon him, Jacob's love and the part of me that was his wasn't enough, never enough. Enough for being really good friends but nothing further like he wanted. I reach La Push at the boundary line and he was there waiting.

"Bella! I heard you were coming so I thought I should wait here for you. We are going to have so much fun tonight!" I blinked in surprise at what Jacob said while he came striding across. So much fun tonight? Did I miss something or what? I had no idea what in the world he was talking about.

"Um…..what are you talking about? And how did you know I was coming?" I was very confused and slightly worried. When people tell me that I am going to have fun, it always turns out that something bad is going to happen to me. Birthday parties they give me gifts that I don't want and then I get cuts that drive vampires into a frenzy like my 18th birthday. Shopping is multiple hour shopping tour at expensive stores I will never be able to afford where Alice or Edward or occasionally even Rosalie insists on buying extravagant expensive items that I don't want. Every single time something goes wrong when those words are said usually involving pain, accidents, embarrassment, or something bad happening that no one foresaw coming. I can't risk another thing to happen to my friends.

"Please don't say it will be fun. That is always a bad luck charm when it comes to me. Every time someone says that, something goes wrong if I'm involved. So please don't tell me that anything good is happening tonight." Jacob winked at me and I grew irritated. Obviously people were planning behind my back. Who was it that told me to go to La Push today? Hmm, I guess it was Edward and Alice….oh; they're obviously in on it apparently. I hate when they pull stunts off like this. Them plotting behind my back to try to get me to have fun is really getting on my nerves when all I need is Edward.

Flashback: Earlier that morning

"Bella, I have been thinking….now that Jacob has come back from his little runaway and has forgiven you, perhaps you might like to see him? I know how much he means to you and perhaps you can go down there today…." Edward trailed off, looking at me with expectation. I was suspicious for a second until his eyes did that smoldering thing that makes me forget my name and I say okay. He grinned and runs his hands through my hair. "That's what I like to hear." He then starts kissing me passionately and running his cold hands up and down me….

End Flashback

Ugh, of course, I knew Edward was being suspicious there, asking me to go down to La Push. He doesn't like letting me go unless I want to and now he made me so that was a giveaway. The smoldering eye thing isn't fair, I always end up entranced to do stuff I never plan on doing. This whole 'give Bella as many experiences as possible before she is changed' thing is really, really irritating me. I am so going to be angry when I get back, especially if this is going to be a party. I really hate parties they throw me, they always overdo it. I sighed and told myself to get on with it as resisting is futile as if I leave, I'm willing to bet Alice and Edward will be nearby to force me to go back to whatever is planned.

"So….what is tonight that is so special?" I asked, desperately hoping I was wrong and actually not a party. My hope was crushed when Jacob grinned at me and said the words I dreaded….

"A party!" in an overly happy and cheerful tone. I was shocked; I hadn't heard Jacob sound so happy in a long, long time. I struggled to hide the irritation that threatened to show. I wasn't going to ruin Jacob's joy even if it meant I had to enjoy a dreaded party where I am probably going embarrass myself or something. It had been so long since he was happy. I could at least pretend I was interested. Besides, if this was like the bonfire, then I would enjoy it. The bonfire was awesome. We headed to the clearing and I gasped in surprise. Everybody in the senior class was there including those from Forks High School! I internally groaned. It definitely wasn't going to be like the bonfire before. Great….I could feel the embarrassment or some unfortunate accident happening already. Maybe if I run now I could still make it….Jacob looked at me suspiciously and I froze. He was making sure I wasn't going to try to make a run for it and if I did, he could very easily catch me. Darn, why does everybody insist on me going to parties when they know I absolutely hate going? Do they get some kind of sick and sadistic pleasure at watching me embarrass myself or at bad things happening to me? I have no idea, I know a couple people who probably would. Leah, Lauren, and Jessica for starters. The trio of girls who all hate me. I don't know why, I never did anything to them. But they do and it really is ridiculous that I have to be surrounded by people who despise and hate me. I saw Sam and Emily and ran over to them.

"What in the world is going on here?" Emily smiled lovingly at me while Sam pulled off the serene and distant thing he does. How does he do it? I have no idea and it just really irritates me, almost as much as parties.

"We are having a party celebration for the cast people in the play that will go on in a few months. It also doubles up as a birthday party for Jacob and just a get together sort of thing." My mouth dropped open in surprise. It was Jacob's birthday? How could I actually not know when his birthday is? Damn, talk about guilt. I actually had no idea when his birthday was. He could have told me as I don't have anything to give him. Maybe I could get away with eternal servitude like that Valentines Day….Jacob walked over to me grinning.

"You missed my birthday last year so I thought it best you came this year." Jacob said grinning at me. Again, I find myself smiling back at his exuberance and overall joy. But I frowned when I remembered that all of Forks was there as well.

"Um….why is the entire class of Forks High School here? Surely you don't invite that many people for your birthday unless a certain vampire named Alice is involved…." I trailed off realizing the overly obvious. Alice was behind the planning of this party! Probably Edward too considering he convinced me to come here tonight. But why would they be throwing Jacob a party? The vampires and wolves are over their silly prejudice against each other but they still don't tend to associate because of that stupid treaty. The Cullens are still not allowed across.

"Of course Alice is involved! Your vampire friend seems to take these things to the extreme. She planned the whole thing and had control over everything because she begged and begged until Sam got so annoyed that he said she could hold the party." He laughed again but I frowned in confusion.

"But why? Alice doesn't do stuff for the werewolves. What is the reason?" I was puzzled. Why was Alice doing this? This didn't make any sense. Also, when did she talk to Sam and the other werewolves? I don't get it, but then, stranger things have happened. The existence of vampires and werewolves for one so why should I be bothered with a minor thing like this?

"I think she wanted too as you are our friend and she knows how much you like me. I also think Edward had something to do with convincing her. Apparently Edward has decided to be friends with me as you care about me. I don't know his reasoning." I was stunned. Edward and Jacob as friends?! That was delightful. I felt better already. I was even ready to join the party, a decision I sorely regret.

I looked around and of course Alice and Edward weren't there. Of course they weren't but I had hoped as they for whatever reason planned this party. Oh well. There was some loud music pumping that I never heard of, possibly some rock or grunge or something. I don't really care for music anymore that Edward doesn't like. It was like a school dance and I was sick. At least it was outside and I didn't have to come close to their pressed together bodies. The table had an unbelievable amount of food but since their were 10 very hungry werewolves they need that much to have any leftovers for the ordinary people. Angela and Ben waved at me and I walked over to them.

"Hi Angela, hi Ben. How are you guys doing?" They nodded and Angela began.

"Hi Bella, we just received invites for Jacob's birthday and as a get together for all the members involved in the play. Alice handed them to us and asked us not to tell you as you would freak out. She does that thing with her eyes that makes you obey so we didn't tell you at school. So sorry." I sighed and nodded.

"I understand. Alice is very forceful when it comes to these things. So, do you like it?" Angela nodded as did Ben. I wandered off to the playing field where some werewolves were showing off their style at party games. For such big people, they are amazingly good at Twister. I can't believe it is possible to bend in such ways, if I tried that I would be in such pain. Jacob was playing Truth or Dare with a couple others and waved me over.

"Wanna play?" he asks and begs me with his eyes. I couldn't resist the cuteness and sighed and sat down next to him.

"Fine. Whose turn is it?" Jacob pointed to Jessica Stanley. Great, just great. I like Jessica but she is such a gossiper. I still can't get over how she spread the news of my wedding all around. I feel sorry for whoever picks Truth as everyone in a few days will know. She smiles evilly at me and points at me.

"Truth or dare Bella?" I shuddered. Truth was dangerous but so was dare. Why me? I thought hard and I decided dare as truth is much too dangerous and probably more embarrassing for me than any dare she could pick, I hope.

"Dare." Jessica grins and I shudder. Maybe that was a mistake….

"I dare you to…um, flirt with every guy at the party." Oh, my gosh, please let her be joking. She knows I am getting married soon so what would be the point in that. She smirked at me and I went and did it, very terribly, for every guy. Jacob frowned and told Jessica off but due to the rules, it had to be done by me regardless. I was absolutely mortified and I hid for the rest of the party. I am so going to punish someone for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES BY STEPHANIE MEYERS OR THE NEWLY RELEASED ENCHANTED MOVIE BY WALT DISNEY!

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed. To everyone who hasn't reviewed, I would most certainly appreciate reviews but you don't have too. Is there any way to make this story any better? Any and all ideas appreciated.

Chapter 4: Cast List

Today was the big day. The Cast list for the unknown play is going to be posted on the bulletin board in the main hall where all important announcements go. The air is filled with expectation and excitement and even if I didn't want to do this play, I couldn't help but get excited along with everybody else. Next to me, Alice was bouncing up and down in excitement and it was killing her having to wait the remaining 5 minutes before the list is up.

"Oh come on, hurry up! I need to see the list! Please let the 5 minutes be over soon." Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Mrs. Crystal came out of the office and clipped the list onto the board. She carefully backs away, none too soon, as hoards of impatient students run to the list and see who is who. The Cullens and the La Push Pack were the first ones there, followed closely behind by Jessica Stanley (who I am still irritated at and need to plot revenge on), Mike Newton, Lauren, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie. I can't believe I actually had been abandoned, especially by Edward, over a list. I hate this. Eventually I push my way through the crowd that formed around the board and gaped in shock.

**Cast List: Enchanted**

Major Roles

Princess Giselle-Bella Swan

Prince Edward-Edward Cullen

Queen Narissa- Lauren (No name on audition sheet!)

Nathaniel-Emmett Cullen

Robert Philip-Jacob Black

Morgan Philip-Alice Cullen

Pip- Quil (La Push person, he didn't put his name on audition sheet!)

Nancy Tremaine- Rosalie Hale

Minor Roles

Bus Lady-Leah

Street worker Guy (Boss)-Jasper Hale

Street worker Guy#2 –Embry (La Push person)

Street worker Guy#3-Paul (La Push Person)

Animal #1-Eric Yorkie

Animal #2-Mike Newton

Animal #3-Tyler Crowley

Receptionist-Angela Webber

Lady getting a divorce-Jessica Stanley

Man getting a divorce-Jarred (La Push person)

Everyone else: Everyone else.

Assistant Directors: Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale

Makeup Artists: Rosalie Hale, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Webber.

Backup crew: Everyone else.

Everyone gave me envious stares, especially Lauren and Jessica. Apparently Lauren wanted to be Princess Giselle and Jessica wanted to be a major role. Heh, take that Jessica, you are not anybody important and what's worse is you get divorced so ha! Normally I don't approve of revenge but after last night….Jessica deserves the role and Mike should be with someone better than the likes of Jessica Stanley. I really should stop being friends with her, not that I am much of a friend to her in the first place, but still. She's annoying. She was on the Dark side when Edward left. I shuddered at that thought and quickly turned my mind to a more pressing matter. I was a major character!!! This stinks. I am going to have to memorize a lot of lines and everyone will be staring at me. I pray I don't have to wear a dress or high-heels as that would make my nightmare complete, me completely embarrassing myself in front of all those people. But I guess since Edward is Prince and I'm Princess…we're getting married!!! Yay! Jacob turned and grinned at me and I grinned back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad….

"The first rehearsal is after school at 3:00 sharp, don't be late, lateness is not tolerated and may result in a demotion or worse." Mrs. Crystal yelled, shouting to be heard above everybody. I sighed. Or maybe it was going to be bad. Me and Edward had been planning a little alone time but a rehearsal ruins that hope. Edward patted me comfortingly and I snuggled against him. Jacob's mouth twitched but amazingly he made no comment or action to stop it. Thank goodness. I don't need any more confusion in my life with Jacob still loving me or trying to fight with Edward over me. Soon, it was time for actual school and everyone was forced to disperse, still talking, to their classrooms.

I couldn't concentrate again. I was cold on one side, the side Edward sat at, and warm on the other, the place where Jacob was sitting. It really is distracting with them both sitting next to me, I can only hope that it isn't going to be like this for the rest of the year or I might be in danger of failing as there is no possible way to focus when both Edward and Jacob are next to me. And why does Jacob need to go to school here anyways? I mean seriously, it's a play, not a transfer to another school. He doesn't need to be here until 3:00. Annoyed, I finally asked him as there was no way I can concentrate on how Mark Twain used prose or whatever.

"Jacob? Um…why are you still going to school here? The schools may be doing a joint play but it doesn't necessarily require a joint learning experience. You don't need to be here until 3:00." He grinned and then said something that totally surprised me.

"I switched schools for the remainder of the semester until graduation so I will be here the semester. I do need to spend more time with you before you…well um, change. I prefer the human you. I don't understand how you could want that." I almost started to answer when he interrupted me. "Anyhow, I want to spend the rest of the time with you." Then, a light bulb went on in my head and I realized something that had previously never occurred to me, preoccupied with thoughts of the play and such.

"How are you in a senior class? You're 2 years younger than I am. You don't even need to be in a play and you can't be in these classes." Jacob smirked at me.

"Well what can I say, I am an under-appreciated genius that already takes senior classes down at La Push and I do need to do that play. You just quite conveniently already happen to be in it. I may not be as smart as Edward but I am still fairly smart." Edward sighed and nodded, signaling that it was true. I was fairly impressed as I have trouble with these classes and yet he is a senior that should be a sophomore.

"How come you never told me that? I thought you were a sophomore," I whined, quite pathetically. I can't believe I actually whined.

"I am, I just take senior classes," Jacob grinned, sticking his tongue out at me. Oh great, how mature of him. Do note the sarcasm in that. Edward, Jacob, and I bantered the rest of the day away on such topics as books, movies, celebrities, gossip, news, etc. It was very fun but I never got focused on any of my classes at all. They passed in a blur. There was that one time though when Mr. Varner the calculus question asked me something and I blurted out blueberry pie without thinking. I had no idea what the question even was and the whole class laughed. Mr. Varner wasn't happy though. He gave me extra homework for tonight, darn the man! Ugh, I don't need more of Calculus when there is a rehearsal in addition. Eventually, my least favorite class came again and I sadly said goodbye to Edward. Jacob was even more animated and happy now that Edward was gone.

"So Bella, ready to play volleyball, or are we running, soccer perhaps? I am so excited!" He really was, he was bouncing like Alice and I was worried. Jacob was acting overly happy, not a problem but very odd, and was like a clone of Alice when she goes on a shopping trip. I hoped that we weren't going to do anything involving a ball; all I need is to give someone a bloody nose after whacking them in the head with a ball. We separated and headed to the respective locker rooms to change into the school uniform (Jacob had to use ours since he was staying for the semester.). I was irritated to hear a couple of girls giggling over 'how hot and sexy' Jacob was or 'what perfect abs' he had. How dare they talk like that! He is hot, I do obviously know that, but that doesn't give them the right to talk about my friend like that! I almost had gone over there and would have given them a piece of my mind when class started. I trudged out slowly into the gym. Maybe I could just pretend to be sick….

Jacob waved me over to him. The teacher let him as I was safest with him, for my safety and everyone else's, and she already adored Jacob after 1 day of class with him and she was ecstatic that Jacob joined us for the rest of the semester. I can see her eyeing him; Edward tells me she is quite inappropriately interested in him. That really is quite disturbing; she is in her mid-30s to mid-40s while he is only 17. But then, I am used to it as many people are interested in Edward too. Jacob and Edward are total chick (and occasionally guy) magnets. Not that I care, but people envy me because they are my friends. Lauren, that slut, tried to hit on Jacob. It irritated me until Jacob flat out turned her down and insulted her! Ha! She tried the other La Push people; she got turned down left and right! I bet she wasn't used to being rejected, especially by a numerous amount of people. I think she started a petition against non-whites being allowed but as far as I know, Jessica Stanley is the only one who signed, another reason to hate Jessica Stanley.

This time we did laps, laps, and more laps. Ugh, the torture! I despise running, I always trip and fall. I nearly did, plenty of times, but Jacob caught me each time before I hit the ground. He stayed at my speed and made sure to always stay by my side to encourage me to keep going and to make sure that I don't trip and fall. We were the last ones done, Jacob barely winded at all and me breathing heavy and ready to collapse with exhaustion. That was in fact what many people already had done and everyone was tired except the inexhaustible werewolf Jacob Black. Mike Newton and Tyler were muttering about it being unfair that he was barely tired at all while they were exhausted. They were just upset that they were outshone not by just Edward, but now Jacob as well. What a poor pounding their egos must be taking. After that exhausting little workout we all had to do pushups and the wall thing. Oh my freaking gosh I hate the wall thing! That is painful! Not as painful as being bitten by a vampire or such stuff that always happens to me, but it still is much more painful than that time I attempted to punch Jacob. I barely even felt my hand break, I was so mad. But this….this was painful. Especially after having run about a million laps. Jacob was the only one to actually have been able to do the wall thing for a substantial amount of time (a really long time too) before he gave up and collapsed. The teacher was exhilarated. I had never seen her so happy. I am glad she was but I hate that she made us do such a ridiculous and pretty much inhuman exercises.

After the wall thing, everyone was too tired to do the pushups except Jacob, naturally. I am amazed at how strong the werewolves are as after such intense running and the wall thing, he still does 1000 straight pushups with no stops. I mean seriously, 1000 straight pushups with no stops after all that? That is crazy, really crazy. You should have seen the slack-jawed almost zombie-like staring people. Jacob finally dropped totally exhausted, after the last one. His tongue lolled out and he panted like the dog he is. It was adorable! I wish I had a camera, that was something to remember. Sweat matted his t-shirt and hair and his chest was heaving like a bellows. It was hot and I was almost tempted to start touching him but I didn't, Jacob doesn't need any encouragement and if he thinks I am interested again, he will be even more of an incorrigible pest trying to get me to realize how much Edward doesn't deserve me. Jacob, after a few minutes, cooled down to his normal 108.9 temperature and he could breathe normally again. We went to the locker rooms and got changed and Jacob replaced the shirt with another one. We left together and people stared at us. I am annoyed with all the staring, you'd think they would learn to stop staring but they don't. You could feel the jealousy roll of them in waves and I wasn't even Jasper! The girls all jealous of me as I get all the superhot, sexy, unbelievably amazing guys while the guys over how Jacob showed them up (in addition to looking 101,000,000,000,000,000,000,000x better looking!) and was so much better and stronger than they were. Edward came by and I ran and hugged him while Jacob looked on uncomfortably. Edward thanked Jacob for keeping me safe in gym and we turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I** _DO NOT OWN_ **Twilight by the wonderful Stephanie Meyers or the Walt Disney movie Enchanted.

Authors Noter: Okay, here's the new chapter. Just know that I will probably only be able to update this story once or twice a week mostly because of school and overall procrastination but I think once or twice a week is fair (outside of project weeks where there won't be anything) right? So yeah. Also, in this chapter there is some minor cursing and bad words. Heads up for that and sorry if I offend anyone. I think this will be the only chapter where anyone curses. So yeah, sorry if I offend anyone. Please note that the lines I used for the play scenes are COMPLETELY made up as I can't remember what the people actually directly said outside of the hilarious funny lines. I will throw in a couple real lines but mostly the lines are not from the movie that I made up to fit the scene.

Chapter 5: The first day of Rehearsal at last.

At 3:00, the bell rang and everyone that wasn't involved in the play, the freshman, juniors, and sophomores, ran outside eager that school was finally over so they could do what they did everyday after school. I have very little idea what normal people generally did after-school, probably as my life is never normal and has never been normal. Alice bounces happily to the auditorium, almost forgetting to watch to go at human speed but she catches herself. Jasper sighs and follows his bouncy and excited short pixie-short wife into the auditorium after her. I hung back with Jacob and Edward and we were some of the last students in as none of us wanted to go in. Mrs. Crystal was waiting on stage with an excited Alice and a resigned Jasper beside her. Everyone else was sitting down so we quickly sat down hoping she didn't notice us as she was in the middle of a speech.

"So the play we are going to be doing is known as Enchanted which you all know or should know as it was on the cast list in big letters. Enchanted is a new movie done by Walt Disney and is an interesting love/romantic story about a Princess named Giselle who is going to marry Prince Edward. But Prince Edward's mother was an evil witch named Queen Narissa and she was jealous of Giselle as she was going to be ruling the kingdom instead of her. So Prince Edward's mother Narissa sends Giselle into another world different from Andalasia, ours, and she ends up in New York City. From there she meets a divorce lawyer by the name of Robert Philip who was bitter and depressed after his wife died. They fall in love but Prince Edward comes to New York and you have a love triangle/square thing as Edward and Robert love Giselle, Giselle loves Robert and had loved Edward, and Nancy Tremaine was formerly going to marry Robert. It was all a huge mess which is exactly why this one was chosen. I absolutely adore love triangles and squares." Mrs. Crystal finished with a huge breath of air. She had said that so fast that it took a while before anyone figured out what she just said, not counting the vampires, werewolves, and me. I had gotten fairly good at understanding fast talking after listening to the Cullens do it all the time and werewolves and vampires have super-hearing. I almost flipped out though when she said why she chose this play to do for this semester. She loved love triangles and squares?! That is a stupid reason to choose a play! Jacob and Edward were so shocked that their mouths hung open. It was funny and a fly actually threw into Jacob's mouth until he gagged and spit it out, breaking the moment. Edward finally snapped his mouth shut and he started calling the teacher nasty names under his breath which was shocking. I never ever knew Edward knew such foul language much less use it. This had to be something bad.

"Um…what is it that is so bad?" Edward struggled to speak but Jacob gave a smirk and interrupted.

"Well, you know Princess Giselle? You are her. Edward is Prince Edward and I'm Robert Philip which means you are going to have to marry me." He smirked again and I just stood there and stared for a few seconds in utter astonishment. Then I gathered my wits and then completely lost it, screaming at the top of my voice.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO BE IN A FUCKING LOVE TRIANGLE WITH YOU BOTH! DO WE REALLY NEED TO DO THIS AGAIN?! AND WHAT IS THIS WHERE I'M MARRYING YOU! THAT'S BULLSHIT! COMPLETE UTTER BULL-" My little tirade was interrupted with Mrs. Crystal coming up and yelling in my ear,

"MISS SWAN! DETENTION!" really, really loud. I was so surprised I lost steam and came back to the surrounding world, finally realizing that everyone was staring at me, some with shock written upon their faces. No one had ever seen me explode before, outside of the Cullens, Jacob, and the Pack (through Jacob). I turned red with embarrassment and quickly sat down, wishing the floor would come up and swallow me hole. I can't believe I got detention. This sucks. Now Charlie is going to hear how I made a scene at school and I'm going to get grounded and not be able to see my beloved Edward until night when he sneaks through my window. Almost as bad is the fact that everyone is going to hear about it and then I'll be the object of gossip for the next few weeks. Ugh, I hear it already. This is a nightmare. I pray that this day would end soon.

"Okay, we'll start with the first scene. Will Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Quil, and the animals please come on stage?" We all warily moved onto the stage but Emmett was bouncing with excitement, almost Alice-like. I hope my new family hasn't turned into mini-Alice clones as I so do not need more than one in my life to take me shopping. Mrs. Crystal gave us our scripts and she gave me a nasty look that made me want to give her one right back but I didn't as I don't need to get into any more trouble. I was still peeved about this, ugh; fate is against me and Edward apparently as it keeps throwing curveballs at us. Just when finally Jake gave up, we have to do a play where I fall in love with him. Oh the irony. I quickly looked down at the script and scanned it, reading quickly. So, animals, singing, art statue thing…what?! Singing?! Oh please no. Why, why, why, why, why me? I can't sing in front of all those people. I can't.

"Excuse me Mrs. Crystal? I can't do this. I can't sing in front of people." Mrs. Crystal grins and I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. She already has it out for me and I didn't even do anything to her.

"Well, that's too bad isn't it as you are going to or you could help with Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and Eric." I shuddered at that thought. Hmm, option 1 was singing and leading to extreme embarrassment. Option 2 would be working with people who didn't like me or still wanted to date me doing embarrassing things together. I knew they were going to be embarrassing as Mrs. Crystal had it out for me for some reason. Or option 3 would be quitting and disappointing Edward, Charlie, and everyone else and be embarrassed to be the only held back from graduating in my entire class. Then, I would have to do this all over again next year. I nodded. Option 3 was BAD. So that left 1 and 2…1 is much better as I can't stand Jessica talking and there was that party dare. I also didn't need to get flirted with by annoying guys who can not seem to get it through their thick skulls that I DO NOT LIKE THEM THAT WAY!!! Maybe singing wouldn't be that bad. It could even be fun, who knows? It sure is going to be more fun than working with Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Eric.

"Fine. I'll sing. But know I am not going to like it." Mrs. Crystal nodded, pleased and I had to resist the urge to smack her. Damn that woman! She's already ruining my no cussing rule. Geez, I am going to have to punish myself later for this. I sighed and stepped back as she started giving directions. She told me to read the lines, with emotion which shouldn't be too hard as this is about Edward right now, and to pretend to be building the statue thing that conveniently happens to look like Prince Edward who I had not met yet. I grudgingly did so.

"Oh how I wish I could meet the man who is destined to be my one true love someday." I started, getting excited as it continued. "Then we could get married and live happily ever after!" I started prancing in joy, unfortunately, I almost tripped and Alice rushed and caught me. I stopped prancing after that. "Come my friends, we shall work together and build this statue of what he will look like!" Quil scrambles forth.

"Yeah, everybody hurry!" he calls out and I smirk. I can imagine him, the big tough softie, to be in a squirrel outfit. Eric, Mike, and Tyler come up and do such scattering around and prancing that I almost burst out laughing. That was the worst, but very funny, animal impression I had ever seen. I hope that is not going to be how it is in the actual play. Everybody, get your tomatoes and throw them at the 'animals' having a seizure! Jacob and Edward actually did burst out laughing. Jacob in particular was amused as we know he is such an animal. (**Ah, yes he is**.) Everyone else was biting their lips to keep from laughing and a couple couldn't hold it and joined in the laughter. Poor guys, they had no idea what everyone else was laughing about, they were completely clueless. At that point, everyone started laughing and even Mrs. Crystal couldn't keep down a couple laughs. To save them further embarrassment, I am glad that isn't me, I continued speaking.

"Yes, very good….but the mouth is all wrong." I pantomimed looking through various things and trying them on.

"No, no, possibly…wait never mind, no, no, oh this is pointless!" I yell. Quil gives a pretend object to me.

"Hmm…this is perfect! Thank you Pip! You're the best!" I hug my big wolf, and now squirrel, friend. Jacob was steaming, I could tell. I guess he was jealous of Quil getting a hug. Guys, can't live with them, can't live without them. But really, they get jealous whenever you give a friendly hug to someone. Edward was calm and composed as usual. I wish I could read minds like him, that way I could know what he was thinking. I shake my head and again start that annoying scene.

"Oh I wish…" I trailed off and there was the scene change. Edward steps forth and looks heroic as he pretends to be riding a horse. It was amazing, of course. I shouldn't have expected otherwise. He's good at everything.

"Come Nathaniel! We must hunt this foul beast and stop it from preying on innocent peasants!" Emmett came bumbling behind, looking mad as he has to be Edward's servant and worse.

"C-coming my lord! You're going awfully fast! It's risky for the Prince to be going so fast in the untamed woods!" Edward gives a snort and turns around.

"What? It's risky? I live for danger! Besides, hunting trolls are a lot more risky than riding through the middle of the forest. Trolls are really strong and they can easily crush you." Mrs. Crystal interrupted and exclaimed in horror.

"I forgot the troll! Um, Leah troll!" The Quileutes all smirked at that. Leah was a real troll, in attitude. Nobody really liked her as she was a bitter, angry girl that insulted everybody and was really just despicable. Any sympathy they had for her that Sam had imprinted (or for the normal Quileutes unrelated to the Werewolves, quickly fell in love with) on Emily and ditched her was long gone. Sure she had a right to be angry but that didn't give her the right to be such a bitch. Leah muttered and got on stage.

"Ahah! There's that foul beast! I must kill it before it gets away!" Edward shouts and starts chasing Leah around waving an imaginary sword. Wow, this play is funny. First there are animals having a seizure and now Edward chasing Leah around waving a sword yelling random phrases like 'you shall die foul beast!' or 'get back here so I can carve you up with this pretty sword!' Eventually he corners her and waves an imaginary sword in front of her face and she growls at him. He laughs and pretends to tie her up.

"Come! The foul beast is captured!" that apparently wasn't a smart move as the troll now wriggles free and starts running off into the woods towards my house with Edward and Emmett following, trying to keep up. Leah reaches me and grabs me from my invisible house and I scream as she lifts me onto her shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me down or I'll scream!" I threaten, barely able to keep a straight face at that part. If Leah really was kidnapping me I would be worried but there's Edward and Emmett coming to 'rescue me'.

"NO! YOU'RE MY DINNER!" Leah screams at me and she pretends to be climbing trees. Little did the Troll realize, it was much too heavy and couldn't support our wait. My faithful squirrel/wolf Quil comes and hangs onto me as the troll is blasted miles away but couldn't hold onto me, well he could but he had to act like he couldn't, and I drop into a surprised Prince Edward's arms as he was riding under the tree I was in, looking for the troll.

"Cut!" Mrs. Crystal screamed and Edward put me down. "That shall be enough for today. Good acting all of you, except the animals Tyler, Mike, and Eric. That was some of the worst animal acting I have EVER seen, did you guys have some sort of seizure or something? I was worried until I realized you weren't and that was your acting. That was…awful. We're going to have to continue to work on this. Anyways, everybody, rehearsals over for today so you can all go home now," I started walking until she continued "except you Bella. You have detention with me today." I pouted and followed her as she went into the office where I got to sit at the white walls for the next 2 hours 'thinking on how what I did was wrong.' I don't even know what I did wrong. That was SO boring. I thought I was going crazy staring at those colorless square walls. Eventually, after what almost felt like an eternity, I was allowed to leave and to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: _**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BY THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYERS OR THE MOVIE ENCHANTED. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC USED WHICH IS FROM ENCHANTED**_.

Chapter 6: Random Singing and Falling into New York City

Charlie was pissed when I got back from rehearsal. He had been worried sick that I had been kidnapped or that, even worse than the kidnapping, I was over with Edward 'doing stuff.' Then he got a call from school where the details of my little explosion were revealed. Charlie was only slightly less upset than the kidnapping or being with Edward thing but he was still angry. I can only hope he doesn't have a heart attack soon, the way he keeps worrying and then go into huge fits of temper. That would be terrible if it did. I really, really need to be careful to not provoke him anymore.

"Um, hi Charlie." I stuttered, nervously, waiting for the impact of Charlie's fury to hit me. Judging by the look on his face, it was coming dangerously soon. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to go to…"

"…detention." Charlie finished for me and I nodded. He took a deep breath and I felt I was almost off the hook until he continued. "You're grounded." I turned around in surprise.

"Huh?" I asked, hoping I had heard him wrong and that everything was okay.

"You're grounded." Charlie said again. "Outside of schoolwork and necessary activities. You need to learn that cursing and exploding at your drama teacher is an inappropriate, impolite, and incorrect thing to do at school." I was startled. Charlie was yelling at me for that?! He does it all the time to me! This was so unfair! I almost gave a retort but then stopped and sighed. What was the use? He's not going to hear it and I don't need to get into anymore trouble and shouting. I wearily trudged to my bed.

"Grounded again?" Edward's silky and velvet voice asked. I turned around and there he of course was, my Greek god waiting, oh so sexily, on my bed. I traced my eyes up and down his body and Edward smirked at me. I always had to stop and stare at him so I couldn't forget what he looked like, not that there was much chance of that. I finished my ritual scanning and sat down next to Edward who had made a spot for me on the bed next to him. I sighed in pleasure as I leaned against his rock-hard body and felt his cool fingers lightly play over my hair. He leaned down and traced his lips slowly across my neck and I squirmed in pleasure. He stopped and sighed and so did I. He always stopped before it got too far, I can't wait until we are married and get to do this for real. He'd gladly do it now of course but I decided that we had to be married first.

"You sure you don't want to do it now?" asked Edward, looking at me. I gasped as I stared into his beautiful topaz eyes, drowning in them, losing myself. I couldn't remember anything, I bet if anyone had asked me what my name was, I would have had no idea. I was so tempted, so very tempted…Edward leans in and I turn my head back. He looks up in confusion and irritation.

"You don't want it?" he asks in a slightly hurt tone. I nodded.

"We have to get married first." Edward sighs and scoots away.

"Fine." He said pouting. I couldn't help but laugh, he was so adorable! Edward, after a few seconds, joins me too and we both have a laughing fit as I lean against him and slowly fall to sleep….

School, Again

School was fairly settled in to a routine now. Jacob would be my partner in Gym, occasionally Quil and Embry joining us in team games that require more than 2 people, when Edward wasn't around to protect me. He had wanted to transfer to my Gym period also but I convinced him that wasn't necessary as 3 werewolves are surely enough protection against anything out of the ordinary. Edward was upset and sulky about it but he cheered up considerably when he got my promise to go shopping with Alice and Rose. Apparently they had been bugging him for a while to let me go shopping with them and he was getting irritated. Rose and Alice had been overjoyed.

Jacob and Edward were in all my other classes as well (hm, I swear that schedule has to be stacked. There is no way that's natural. I wonder if he charmed somebody to do it?). It's a good thing that vampires and werewolves are good multi-taskers and can take notes at the same time that they are talking to me or otherwise I would be totally screwed and not be able to pass this year, even if I did do the play. There was no way I could focus on school. I was too enchanted by Edward and was trying to spend as much time as possible with Jacob before I got married to Edward. There was no possible way that I could focus on any schoolwork with them around. Whenever a question was asked of me, either Jacob or Edward would tell me the answer and I would say it and I would get it right, of course. My teachers are happy and that's all that matters so I am doing fine.

Lunch is a different matter entirely. I have heard Seth Clearwater had imprinted during lunch one day on some girl name Karen Springfield. Seth had come over to school to give Jacob something, I don't know what, and apparently he went through the lunchroom which is where we were at, and then saw Karen walking by and imprinted, just like that. I swear, imprinting is the weirdest thing I have ever heard of but since I guess it works for them, it is okay. But still it is so very weird. That girl is very lucky to have him, I wish them well. The funny thing is, Seth totally forgot to give Jacob the object and just followed Karen around all day. Jacob had to go and get it himself.

I love lunch but it comes with a dark side: gossip, and of course Lauren. Gossip, the bane of existence or the spring of life for every teenage girl. Lauren is the queen of gossip here and she irritates almost everybody and is a general slut who thinks she is the best. Normally, I am not a mean person so calling somebody a slut is totally outside of my personality, but she truly is. She dates multiple people at once, or so I heard but knowing Lauren, it is most likely true, and is always lusting after hot guys, which are a rarity in a small town like Forks. She also gets the latest gossip and tells it to everybody, mortifying that poor person that the gossip bit was about. She only sits with me to try to scoop me for gossip, which she hasn't yet managed to which annoys her greatly, and to take advantage of my well-established connections. She is always trying to flirt with Edward, and if that doesn't work, Jacob. She also tries to attract some of the other werewolves' attentions but that of course doesn't work. That almost makes it worth suffering through those annoying and sultry flirtations. Watching Lauren getting a rejection makes my day and I bet a lot of other peoples' days as well, a bit brighter. Okay, I lied; it makes it a lot brighter but not nearly as bright as Edward or Jacob. Its fun watching Lauren going through a temper tantrum, which she always manages to blame on me somehow when I have nothing to do with it.

Watching Lauren getting rejected is fun. Watching Jessica, who I had thought of as a friend but no longer, getting rejected is also satisfying. I still have that party in mind where she dared me to flirt with every guy, every single one! I was so embarrassed and Sam was upset as was Emily until I explained why I had to do it. Fortunately, they are very understanding, especially Emily. But I was so upset and mortified that I hid my face for the rest of the party. How dare Jessica?! I thought we were friends but not anymore. She deserves all she gets. Which is why watching Jessica's PATHETIC attempts and flirting with Jacob even more entertaining. Heh, and I thought my flirting sucked. Jacob is getting irritated at how many people want to go out with him and think of him in quite inappropriate ways. (He gets the info from Edward who has become a quite trusted friend which is almost unbelievable.) It has gotten so bad that it has gotten to the point where if any girl that isn't me talks to him, he starts yelling at them. People have finally gotten the point and stopped talking to him.

Jessica also flirts with the other werewolves, just like Lauren, and I love how the werewolves brush the pair of them aside like their nothing. All this rejection is making them cry. I feel slightly guilty until I remember who they are and what they do. They deserve all they get. No one has had the guts to stand up to them before the Cullens, Quileutes, and I came. This is a major shock to them on how many people actually don't like them. So bring on the rebellion people! Show no mercy!

At rehearsal, Mrs. Crystal stared at me suspiciously. I mouthed 'what?' at her and she glares and turns around, clapping her hands, signaling that it was time to start.

"Okay people, we're on tight schedules here. We only have a couple more months until graduation and I want this play to be spotless, spotless people!, when we reach that time. The day before Graduation is the performance of this play and I want no mishaps, accidents, or whatever to screw this up. Let's start where we left off on. Bella?"

I looked down at the sheet and groaned. It was a song. Mrs. Crystal glared at me and I swallowed hard, cleared my throat, and began to sing the song.

Giselle: When you meet the someone who was meant for you  
Before two can become one there is something we must do  
Animal: Do you pull each others tails?  
Animal: Do you feed each other seeds?  
Giselle: No, there is something sweeter everybody needs  
I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
And a prince I'm hoping comes with this  
That's what brings everaftering so happy  
And that's the reason we need lips so much  
Four lips are the only things that touch  
So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love through true love's kiss

Giselle: aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa  
Animals: aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa

Animals: Shes been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
And a prince she's hoping comes with this  
That's what brings everaftering so happy  
And that's the reason we need lips so much  
Four lips are the only things that touch

Giselle: So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love through true love's kiss

Edward: You're the fairest maid I've ever met  
You were made...  
Giselle: ...to finish your duet  
Giselle and Edward: And in years to come we'll reminisce  
Edward: How we came to love  
Giselle: And grow and grow love  
Everyone: Since first we knew love through true love's kiss

The animals Mike, Eric, and Tyler had to join in at the animal part and it was again hilarious. They were terrible singers. Sadly enough, Eric was the best singer of the trio and he was totally off-tune, off-key, off-everything. I seriously hope Mrs. Crystal would choose someone else for these parts as they suck at everything. Do they want to make the audience's ears bleed? Edward was amazing. I had never heard him sing before but he has a beautiful voice. So soothing, so serene, so…beautiful. It is not fair that Mike, Eric, or Tyler has the right to even be in the same room as him. I don't deserve it either…

Edward's P.O.V.

Oh no, Bella has got that look that she gets when she is thinking of how much better I am than her and how she doesn't deserve me. Bella, it is I who don't deserve you. Don't you realize that by now? You are so much better than I am, you are an angel. You saved me, monster that I am. You love me even though I don't deserve it.

Back to Bella's P.O.V.

We finish the song to much applause. Everyone loved our duet. After the applause died down, Mrs. Crystal nodded and we continued.

"Oh." I said in surprise as Edward looked into my eyes. I could feel myself drowning in them already. "Um, wow."

"Hello beautiful maiden. Who might you be?" I blushed and I fumbled my line.

"Oh, I'm Bel-I mean Princess Giselle. Thank you for rescuing me from that terrible monster. Have we met before?"

"Don't mention it, I must get rid of all the monsters who pray in this land on sweet innocent girls like you. I don't believe we have met before unless it's been in our dream. I recognize you, the beautiful girl who has been plaguing my sleep for a while now. I am Prince Edward."

"Oh, Edward! You must be my true love! We have to get married right away!" I shouted. Wow, that would be such a weird thing to say in real life. You don't just walk up to some stranger and shout 'I love you, let's get married!' in their face. But apparently Giselle does just that. This is one messed up play in my opinion. **(Authors Note: I love this movie and story but Bella doesn't.) **

"Yes, we must leave at once to get to the castle!" Then Edward sweeps me up into his arms and carries me around the stage, still pretending to be riding a horse. He is such a good actor, I almost believed we were on a horse except staring at the ground doesn't support that illusion. I should get Edward to take me to some place where we can ride a horse…hmm, that would be a problem as the horses would never let us ride them because Edward's a vampire and would drink their blood. Darn it. Riding a horse for real would have been fun too.

Eventually, we got to the 'castle' and Edward stopped galloping around. He led me up to the door where his squire Emmett, a.k.a. Nathaniel, was. Nathaniel leads me into the castle and Edward goes somewhere to discuss wedding plans. Lauren, after getting a cue from Mrs. Crystal to come on, comes out, pretending to be an old woman. Score! She needs to be like that all the time. Then I remembered what happens next. Oh crap, now I get pushed down the hole into Wonderland, or in this case New York City.

"Hello pretty. Come this way, I want to show you something." I follow her, dreading the upcoming thing but having to play along. Lauren heads to a spot far from Mrs. Crystal and then points down.

"This is a magic wishing well. If you wish for something, it will come true." Lauren said, smiling evilly. I was creeped out actually. She really did look evil.

"Why would I need to wish for something? I already have everything I need." I said with conviction and feeling. I really did. I had Edward, the Cullens, Jacob's and the wolves' friendship, what more do I need?

"Well, you know, just to make your love stronger and more assured. That's all I mean," Lauren said, still smiling evilly. How sad is it that I am more afraid of her than the thought of being changed into a vampire? I mean really, three days of excruciating torture pales in comparison to Lauren. I really need to get my priorities straight.

"Okay," I mumble and I lean over mumbling quickly under my breath. Lauren gives me a grin and pushes me down the hole….onto the floor. Ow, that hurt. I totally saw that coming. Lauren gave an extra hard push just for me. Why is she so mean?

"Class, we shall stop here and continue from this point on." Mrs. Crystal interrupted and we all stared at her surprised. She was ending rehearsal early? That's unexpected. She seemed one of those people who squeeze every last minute they get. But I'm not complaining. My torture ends earlier than expected, I'm happy! I whistle as I walk out of the auditorium, Jacob and Edward on either side of me. I say goodbye to Jacob, watch him ride off on his motorcycle, and got into Edward's silver Volvo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT OWN **_Twilight by the wonderful Stephenie Meyers nor do I own the Disney movie Enchanted. I also do not own the movie Minute Men which is a new original Disney movie.

Author's note: I had promised a chapter every week and I am going to try as hard as I can to stick to that promise. The only times I don't put a chapter up are when I have too much homework or a project. Sorry about last week, I had 2 projects to work on so I couldn't write. So here is the next chapter. Also, please give me ideas for what the prank should be via a review or pm as I have no idea what the Cullens should do to Mrs. Crystal. All people who give ideas shall get credit. Thank you.

Chapter 7: Tricks and Pranks

In English, Jacob was sitting next to me discussing the pros and cons of various cars and engines, which I didn't follow, apparently cars are a guy thing. But I hushed them when I heard an announcement that sounded really important.

"Seniors, today play practice has been canceled. Mrs. Crystal is home sick with a cold and she won't be able to come to school for a couple days until she feels better. That is all." Principal Hardy turns off the speakers and all you could hear was silence for a few seconds, people digesting what had just been said. Then the room got noisy and loud with excited chatter.

"Did you hear that? Mrs. Crystal's sick!"

"Yeah, I know. That is so weird. I never expected her to be one to ever get sick."

"Praise the lord! The witch is sick!" Jacob screamed suddenly, jumping on the desk and doing a heroic pose. Everybody stared at him and the desk cracked under his weight and collapsed. He hit the floor and said 'ouch.' Wow, his big weight crushed the desk, I always wondered what would happen if someone stood on a desk. The teacher was upset and shocked. She wobbled unsteadily on her feet and then collapsed to the ground unconscious. That's cool, we made a teacher faint! Hurray! I just hope Jacob doesn't have to pay for that desk. Girls were eagerly helping Jacob stand up and when he finally did, he shook his head.

"Wow, I have to remember not to do that," he says simply. I glared and he shrugged self-consciously. We then spent the rest of the class talking and goofing off as there was no available person to replace our teacher and she had got a minor concussion from hitting the tiled floor. People from the hospital came and took her away.

We all sat at lunch, the trays piled with food, me, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jacob. It is quite funny to watch them hold their noses and glare at each other but I think they are getting used to each other's scents (**AN: if that's possible**) and they are insulting each other less and less and I think they are well on their way to becoming friends. Jacob's Pack was shocked when Jacob sat with us that first day and tried to talk him out of it but he was adamantly going to sit next to me even if the world blew up and ended the next day. Eventually they caved and he sits here now while they sit by, to "watch us" as they call it. The feeling of being stared at is irritating but at most times I can ignore it. The good thing about Jacob sitting with us is that the Cullens no longer have to waste food by dumping it in the trash can day after day when some poor homeless guy needs it. No, it is now used to feed Jacob the bottomless pit of a werewolf who pretty much eats everything in sight. He eats all theirs and occasionally mine, when I am not hungry, in addition to his. There is something fascinating in watching him eat that is at the same time really mind-boggling and disturbing. Just don't talk to him while he is eating, you get sprayed by food. Edward asked if he could pet him and Jacob choked and sprayed food all over me. Needless to say, I wasn't happy then. I yelled at both and stomped off to the restroom to wash off, the laughter of everyone ringing in my ears.

Well, while we were at lunch, Emmett told us he wanted to prank Mrs. Crystal.

"Hey, I want to prank Mrs. Crystal as she is a mean, creepy, weird, disturbing, and totally sick hag who loves to embarrass people and she deserves being pranked for making me Edward's squire-"

"Hey!" interjected Edward but Emmett kept on,

"-and for making Jacob and Bella have to marry and for having Rosalie marry Edward. That's wrong." Jacob grinned and agreed heartily.

"Oh yes, the hag deserves to be punished for upsetting Bella and treating her poorly along with everyone else. But what should we do?" Emmett thought of something and Edward grimaced.

"No Emmett, no putting a statue, then kidnapping her and hanging her on the statue in her underwear. You've been watching Disney Channel again haven't you?"

"Yep, the greatest channel ever!" Everyone rolls their eyes at Emmett. He was such a kid at heart, a big, scary, over-protective one perhaps, but he was still such a goofy guy. Edward grimaced after reading Emmett's mind.

"Oh please, not that movie again. I told you to stop watching that. Those songs are really starting to irritate me, especially when you start singing them accompanied by flashes of Rosalie and you going at it. You guys are polluting my innocence!" Jacob grinned and stuck out his tongue at Edward.

"You can't lose what you never had!" Jacob crows gleefully as Edward growls and lunges at Jacob, sending food flying as he tackles Jacob to ground. Jacob was squirming and struggling to push Edward off while keeping Edward from biting him which would hurt, a lot. The Pack quickly surrounds them and the Pack and the Cullens pull Jacob and Edward away from one another. By now, the whole cafeteria was staring at them, shocked. The distant from everybody except Bella, his family, and now Jake; Edward had tackled Jacob to the ground. Many were surprised Edward could even hold down Jacob as Jacob was taller, stronger, and as equally fast as Edward. Edward should have been thrown off the minute he landed on him. Maybe Jacob wasn't as strong as he looks, or Edward is a lot stronger but doesn't feel like showing it. (**AN: This is what the ordinary people are thinking that don't know about the whole vampire/werewolf thing. I think that Jacob and Edward are fairly evenly matched**.) The Pack quickly took Jacob away and Edward was held down at the lunch table until the werewolves left.

"So…what movie was Emmett thinking about?" I asked when Edward finally regained control and could think normally again. "Is it High School Musical?" Jasper winced at those words and Edward twitched.

"No, but almost as bad as that. It was the new movie called Minute Men about this guy named Virgil who gets beat up, becomes friends with a genius 9 year old named Charlie Tuttle, they build a time machine with the help of this guy named Zeke who uncomfortably reminds me of a certain werewolf named Jacob Black, and they go back in time helping people. But all their time travels cause a disturbance in time and creates a black hole about to suck everything into it. They jump into the black hole, use this device thing to hold it up, and go to school as that was the day that Virgil first got beat up and embarrassed. He was going to change it but he was reminded of what came out of it, being friends with Charlie and Zeke. Especially since the person who first came up with his embarrassment was a former friend who was no longer a friend that Virgil had wished was still his friend. So he doesn't change anything, gets the hyper-speed car and drives and picks up Zeke and Charlie as apparently something went wrong with the temporal vortex and if the black hole landed, they would be stuck there forever. They barely made it by using some grappling hook that Zeke had that he had always carried around with him and they landed on the day they first time traveled so nothing was different. The end."

My head wheeled. I could barely keep up with what Edward was saying, he spoke it so fast. All I got was something about time travel and some guy who carried a grappling hook that reminded Edward of Jacob. I sighed.

"I don't follow." Jasper nodded.

"Trust me, you don't want too. That movie was ridiculously cheesy yet Emmett loves it. He's already got all the screensavers, backdrops, pictures, info, etc on it, all stored on his laptop. It's where he keeps all his Disney obsessions that he wants no one to know about yet everyone obviously knows.

"Don't knock the movie, it was fantastic," Emmett growled.

"Whatever, lets try to forget the movie shall we?" Edward asked, hoping they could talk about something else, anything else but that movie which was starting to seriously get on his nerves.

"Well, I still say we should prank Mrs. Crystal." Emmett said.

"By doing what exactly? Graffiti? Paintballing?" Jasper said, in a very cheerful tone and they could feel waves off happiness bouncing off him making them excited and happy too for whatever prank they were going to do.

"Well…I suppose we could…." Emmett leaned forward and whispered his plan to all of them. When he was done, they all nodded and smiled. That was interesting. Now, Mrs. Crystal just had to come back to implement their plan…


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note

Sorry I haven't been updating this story. I know I have promised an update every week but I don't think I can do it until school ends as school has been getting really tough lately and I have slight procrastination problems (another reason when I do have time I don't write). So don't expect much anytime soon as I have a science project to do and I am completely ignoring (without meaning to!) it. Updates will pick up after the project is done sometime in March/April. I am really sorry. I'll make it up somehow but don't expect anything until its done.

I GREATLY APPRECIATE all the reviews you guys send! Keep on reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: New Update! Finally! I am glad you all haven't forgotten me. I finished the Science project! It's too bad I have another Math project though. But I will try to update as much as I can. I can't wait for school to end, I would have more time to update my stories for you guys. After this chapter there will be a survey I had to write for my math project and if you want to, you can answer the questions in either a review or pm. But it's optional, I don't mind if you don't but I would be really grateful if any of you did. Also, I need to have one of those Beta Reader people that check your story for any grammatical inaccuracies and who come up with suggestions and ideas. If anyone wants to be one, please say so! I tend to have grammatical errors and inaccuracies that I never notice in my own stories. So if anyone wants to help, do tell!

Disclaimer: I _**do not own anything**_ other than the plot. Twilight and all its characters belong to the illustrious and amazing Stephenie Meyer. Enchanted is a fascinating new movie from Disney. I also do not own the musical Phantom of the Opera or any of the songs used in this story.

Chapter 8: The Random Pranks on Mrs. Crystal

and Founder's Day

Mrs. Crystal was sick for the rest of that week. By the time she came back, poor Emmett and Jasper were bouncing off the walls in anticipation and they were irritated that they couldn't have put their brilliant plan into action. I still don't know what their plan is but Alice says it is going to be funny. It's going to go off at rehearsal today, at some random point in time. The Cullens aren't telling me because they love to plan surprises for people and that way should anything go wrong, which it won't so Alice says but the future can always change, I won't have known what was coming should there be questioning. I don't like the thought of people being questioned, whatever the Cullens have planned, and it is obviously something big. I just sometimes wish they could aim a little smaller at times.

When we came to school, Edward wasn't waiting for me like he normally was and he hadn't picked me up that morning either. Where was he? I asked the Cullens but they said he was getting ready for something to do with the plan. They didn't go into many details and gave very vague and evasive answers. I finally gave up questioning and headed into my 1st period class. Jacob wasn't their either so nothing distracted me from the 'blah blah blah blah blah' of the Homeroom Teacher's lecture on something or other. There really isn't a point to Homeroom, just random announcements and trivial information that very few attentively listen to. I often wonder why we even have this class. Needless to say, I was bored out of my freaking mind! I never knew how much I relied on Edward (and now Jacob) to distract me from these boring classes! Geez, when will they come back?

"Bella?" someone asked, snapping their fingers in front of my face. I wearily opened my eyes to look at the Homeroom Teacher; everyone secretly calls her the Prune Lady, or some other bad nickname, standing right in front of my desk. I lifted my head off the desk and found I had drooled all over my notebook full of all the random scribbling of 'EdwardxBella forever' or 'Isabella Cullen' or 'Jacob is sexy' that I absent-mindedly write down whenever I am bored. The Homeroom Teacher glared at me.

"I asked you a question Bella. I do not tolerate laziness or sleeping in this class." I just stared blankly at her. The Homeroom teacher frowned at me when I didn't say anything.

"What is special about today?" she asked, looking at me again. Bad Prune Lady, can't you just leave me alone to drown in my boredom?

"Um…." I started although I trailed off, having absolutely no idea.

"Today is Founders Day, the day when the town of Forks was first founded." Mrs. Prune Lady said, smirking at me. It was Founder's Day? How come I never knew Forks even had a Founder's Day? I've been living here for a couple of years now and I never knew Forks had a Founder's Day! Well, I guess it must considering that it would have to have been founded at some point or else we wouldn't be here, but I didn't know that the Forkians (the people of Forks) even celebrated their Founder's Day. Mrs. Prune Lady didn't let me drift away for the rest of the class. She always picked me to answer the questions, pass things out, and whatever else she needed. We did some random activities that had to do with Founder's Day and Forks. I was glad to get out of their and when the bell rang, I was among the first out the door.

All my other classes also had something to do with Founder's Day, Forks, Forks' History, etc. We read the history of Forks and its people in History, that was interesting because it talked about the Quileutes and Jacob's grandfather Eprahaim Black, in English we composed little skits of the pilgrims that settled there, in Math, we calculated the average percent of population increases over 300 years. It wasn't much of a population jump; Forks seemed to remain fairly steady with only slight spiking and falling. It's a small town. Nearby Seattle was different with a huge jump in population over the years. In P.E., I almost expected to do something to do with Forks, maybe Archery and Spearing from the Quileutes or the like, but we just did our normal stuff. Jacob and Edward still weren't there and I almost envied them because I was getting tired of these Founder's Day activities and my day had been absolutely miserable, I wasn't allowed to sleep or tune out the teachers as I kept being chosen to answer questions and we were kept active with many activities. I wouldn't go as far as to say P.E. better but I was so tired of Founder's Day that when P.E. came by, I actually looked forward to it to at least end this ridiculous Founder's Day stuff. We did Badminton and I partnered up with Jarred against Paul and Embry. I always wondered why the ball thing was called a 'Birdie'; it doesn't look much like a bird at all. It's funny to be playing a game and then you lose the ball and you say 'I lost my birdie!' I almost always burst out laughing at that for some odd reason. It's no wonder people are looking at me funny; I heard that phrase so often in the first half-hour that I nearly cried with laughter. Jarred did okay at Badminton, but he wasn't nearly as good as Jacob would have been if Jacob played. Normal people actually had a fair (but a still very slim) chance of beating us as Jarred was a terrible hitter, for a Werewolf, of hitting that 'Birdie'. What happened to Werewolf reflexes? I had expected him to be brilliant with hitting that small target but he actually sucked. Of course, the other people couldn't hit it either as when he made his hit, they couldn't get it. But still, it was actually bad considering he was a Werewolf. Embry and Paul smoked us as did Quil and Leah. Mike and Tyler actually came pretty close to winning as well, only losing by about 3 points. It was a relief when P.E. was over.

Rehearsal started off as it normally did. Of course as Jacob and Edward weren't there, we couldn't do a couple of scenes she wanted done but we did the scene where Princess Giselle (me) does the chores and cleaning for Morgan and Robert Philip and sings the 'Happy working song' while the animals clean.

Come my little friends  
As we all sing a happy little working song  
Merry little voices clear and strong  
Come and roll your sleeves up,  
So to speak, and pitch in  
Cleaning crud up in the kitchen  
As we sing along

Trill a cheery tune in the tub  
As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain  
Pluck a hairball from the shower drain  
To that gay refrain  
Of a happy working song

We'll keep singing without fail  
Otherwise we'd spoil it  
Hosing down the garbage pail  
And scrubbing up the toilet  
Ooh!

How we all enjoy letting loose with a little  
"La-da-da-dum-dum"  
While we're emptying the vac-u-um  
It's such fun to hum  
A happy working song  
Hmmm  
A happy working song

Oh, how strange a place to be  
Till Edward comes for me  
My heart is sighing  
Still, as long as I am here  
I guess a new experience  
Could be worth trying  
Hey! Keep drying!

You can do a lot when you've got  
Such a happy little tune to hum  
While you're sponging up the soapy scum  
We adore each filthy chore  
That we determine  
So friends even though you're vermin  
We're a happy working throng

Singing as we fetch the detergent box  
For the smelly shirts and the stinky socks  
Sing along  
If you can not sing then hum along  
As we're finishing our happy working song!

Poor Mike, Tyler, and Eric having to do those parts! Or maybe not. They are just too funny watching them pretend scrubbing and everything else required. Poor Eric fell in the toilet, had there been an actual toilet there instead of just pretending there was one. Tyler stuck forgot there was a sink and stuck his hands down the invisible pipes and Mike fell out the window. It is okay they forgot as we aren't using props yet and we are just pretending things are there, but the implications are just too funny! Suddenly, fog started pouring in too the theatre and windows all snapped shut as did the exit door. Suddenly, creepy music started playing. Suddenly, an unknown beautiful (and possibly male!) voice started singing.

In sleep he sang to me,  
in dreams he came ...  
that voice which calls to me and speaks my name ...

And do  
I dream again?  
For now  
I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind ...

Another voice started singing as well, making it into a duet. I grinned, recognizing this song. It's from one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite musicals, the Phantom of the Opera. This has to be what the Cullens had planned. Edward must be one of the singers. But I wonder who the other one is?

Sing once again with me our strange duet ...  
My power over you grows stronger yet ...

And though you turn from me,  
to glance behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind ...

Those who have seen your face draw back in fear ...  
I am the mask you wear ...

It's me they hear ...

Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one  
combined: the Phantom of the Opera  
is there - inside your/my mind ...

He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera ...  
Beware the Phantom of the Opera ...

In all your fantasies,  
you always knew that man and mystery ...

... were both in you ...

And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here - inside your/my mind ...

Sing, my Angel of Music!

He's there the Phantom of the Opera ...

The rest of the song was continued with other voices doing the 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ah ah ah ah ah parts'. It was quite creepy. Mrs. Crystal was gaping and breathing hard, absolutely freaking out. When a person in a cape and a white mask comes running out at her from the fog, she shrilly screamed and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Wow, another person who fainted. I wonder if we're going to get a reputation to scaring the teachers so bad they faint. She must have thought it was the real Phantom of the Opera coming to get her or something. The figure in the mask chuckled and removed the mask. It was Edward! Jacob padded through the fog along with Emmett and Jasper, all three grinning. Jacob was in on it! Wow, I didn't expect that as Jacob was in bad graces with Edward the last I saw of him. But the Cullens must have contacted him as part of their little scheme. Jacob does love to do stuff like that. But who was singing the part of Christine? All the other kids were just staring at them in shock. You can't blame them. I bet they never had anything this exciting happen to them before the Cullens, I, and the La Push kids come. But first…

"I just got one question," I said as soon as I came close to Edward. Edward smiles and leans in and kisses me. My mind went totally blank and I forgot everything. Eventually I was gasping and Edward pulled away, leaving time for me to breathe. After a few moments, I remembered what my question was.

"Um, who sang the part of Christine?" I asked in true interest. Edward got a wicked gleam in his eye and Jacob shifted uncomfortably.

"Jacob did. He's not a half-bad singer, definitely not a Christine, but he does a fair decent job of imitation." Edward smirked and grinned at Jacob while leaving, all of us staring out after him. Jacob quickly hurried out as well. The other students just stared confusedly around and shrugged their shoulders, leaving as well. Alice and the other Cullens follow out as well, leaving me alone with an unconscious Mrs. Crystal. I took a look around and quickly followed as well, not wanting to be discovered with an unconscious Mrs. Crystal.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I _**DO NOT OWN **_Twilight, by the wonderful amazing Stephenie Meyer, or the Movie Enchanted, owned by Walt Disney.

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been very busy with school as near the end of the year, work just piled up and when I did have time I was playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 (I was addicted to it but not so much anymore now that I finally beat the game), reading, being lazy, having no ideas, etc. But I guess those are all just excuses and I hope you can all forgive me for not updating when I said I would. Now that it is finally Summer, I have more time to update and work on my stories. But I won't be able to update for the next 2 weeks, I'm taking a trip to Egypt (which is going to be awesome!), but when I come back, I'll try to make it up to you guys for not updating my stories for such a long time.

Chapter 9: Mrs. Crystal

When I came to, I found I was lying on the theatre ground and my head was aching for some reason. Why was that? Was there a party last night? Wait, that can't be it, I didn't even go to one last night. And where is everyone? I am the only one here. Wait, something's coming back….

I growled when the memory came back. So, those little pranksters thought they could scare me did they? Well, they had another thing coming, the little twerps. Just wait till I get my hands on those people who planned it. When I am through with them, they are going to wish they had never been born. I admit I had almost believed that the school was really haunted but they messed up when they did the song 'Phantom of the Opera'. I mean seriously, how stupid do they think I am anyways? Beautiful singing of the Phantom, if I wasn't going to punish the little twerps, I would totally cast whoever did it in my Phantom of the Opera production. But they have to be punished first. No one makes a fool out of me! Now, who was smart enough to actually come up with and manage to actually do a complicated plan like this?

Reviewing the lists of students in my head, it had to be someone involved in the play as no one else could know my schedule; I had come to the conclusion of…not many. Many of them were idiots and would never have been able to pull off something like this. I do have to give them credit for such an amazing trick, again if I wasn't going to punish them, I would totally hire them. It definitely isn't Mike, Eric, or Tyler; they're too stupid and clumsy to pull off such a complicated scheme. Eric might have been able to think of it though, but definitely not able to do it and something is telling me that whoever did this planned it and was a part in it. Mike and Tyler are….well, self-explanatory. I mean, they can't even do the parts in the play right and their only minor characters. Of course, they could have been faking that they were bad this entire time but that is way too elaborate of a plan. It has to be someone good at acting…that does slash the list even more. Someone smart and good at acting, that leaves only a couple of people. That leaves Bella, the Cullens, those huge hulking 'boys' from La Push, and a couple of other people. A much smaller list. Wait, scratch that, a couple of them from La Push don't seem quite smart enough to come up with something like this and actually manage to get away with it. So take out Quil, Leah, Jarred, Paul, and Seth…hm, maybe Embry could do it? So, Embry is the 1st suspect. He is very quiet and not much is known about him so he could be it.

1st Suspect: Embry Call

It could also be one of the Cullens or the Hales. They are definitely smart enough to pull something like this off and could manage to get away with it. All of them are stinking rich and they are all amazing actors and look like movie star models. Plus rich kids are almost always bratty and annoying, from the few I have known, they are definitely bratty and annoying. The Cullens and Hales seem fine but again, their amazing actors.

Other Suspects

Rosalie Hale

Emmett Cullen

Jasper Hale

Alice Cullen

Edward Cullen

La Push kids: Jacob Black, Collin, Brady, etc.

But it could also be someone who definitely doesn't like me and is known to hate having to perform. Isabella Swan definitely doesn't like me and has made known her displeasure in having to do this musical. She is definitely smart enough and could have easily done the female part of Christine. In fact, she is quite likely to have done it.

Major Suspect (Christine?)

Isabella Swan

Whew, a list of suspects. I love mysteries, and especially solving them. Of course, it could be someone else but I doubt it. The culprits definitely have to be somebody on this list; I doubt anyone else in this stupid school could have done it. So, now we must question our culprits…I mean suspects. Darn innocent until proven guilty, I am 99 sure it is you Bella Swan and Embry Call! It's quite plausible. Bella Swan hates me. So she comes up with this plan to embarrass and scare me. She dresses up as Christine while her friend Embry Call (the only problem is that I haven't seen her hanging often with Embry, she usually hangs with Edward Cullen and that Jacob kid) dresses up as the Phantom and they somehow make that mist, a fog machine?, and then they do their part, singing the Phantom of the Opera and pretending to be haunting the theatre. An amazing plan if I do say so myself. Now, how to prove it was them? No one is going to take me seriously without proof that it was them, especially since Bella is the daughter of the Police Chief in this town. Time to dig around a bit about our good friends Bella, Embry, and our suspects (just in case if it doesn't turn out to be them as Embry is definitely a questionable suspect.).

Humming to myself, I stood up and walked to my office. I have information to find out and students to punish. Whoever did this is going to be in for a shock and wish they had never been born. Wearing a smile, I pushed open the door and set to work.


End file.
